


gentle you.

by xenobia4



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Bondage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobia4/pseuds/xenobia4
Summary: Jaejoong meets up with an old friend while out at a nearby bar. Their chance meet-up leads into a secret relationship that they not only have to conceal from their friends and family, but the media.





	1. Fermata in Mystic Air

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the split, I've wanted to work with this idea that Jaejoong meets up with Changmin.   
> Given how Changmin used to be jealous of how Jaejoong and Yunho were, something like this was bound to happen.

**1**   
**Fermata in Mystic Air**

“Please leave me alone. I’m really not interested.”

“Awe. Now why do you have to be so crude? It’d be such a shame for someone as beautiful as you to go home alone.”

Jaejoong released a sigh and took another sip from his gin and tonic, trying to lean in the opposite direction of the middle-aged man standing over him at the bar. The grip tightened around his glass as he felt the man’s hand set on his lower thigh.

Finding himself bored earlier that evening and dealing with the harsh wall of writer’s block, Jaejoong decided to take a break from his lack of inspiration and find a bar somewhere in the city. He had a feeling the people who ran the bar closer to his penthouse were tired of seeing him. He would have rather called up Junsu, but his band mate was busy promoting in Japan. Once he got outside of the gated community, he found himself driving for a bit longer than he intended, but wound up in a fairly nice area inside the city. He had parked and used a jacket and hoodie to conceal his appearance as he walked down the streets, skimming for a decent-looking bar.

He had finally settled on one that looked fairly busy, figuring that people would be enjoying themselves too much and would allow his presence to go undetected.

Initially upon entering the bar, Jaejoong had engaged the female bartender in conversation after she recognized him and commented on his recent _WWW_ album before getting him his drink. They spoke for a bit about random matters as she went back-and-forth serving drinks to other clientele. She queried about him being by himself, to which he laughed and said he was taking a break; however, the reality was he was trying to get away from depressive thoughts biting the back of his mind. He had felt guilty about drinking on a weekday, but that feeling faded by his third drink. The bartender commented that he deserved to relax and let the artist’s fourth drink to be on the house.

Unfortunately, her shift had ended nearly an hour ago. Jaejoong made sure to close his tab with her before she cashed out and opened up a new one with a bartender that came to relieve her. The new one seemed distant towards the people he was serving, making sure his drink quality did not sway due to the amount of people, despite there being another male bartender running the other side of the bar.

Seeing the seasoned artist now free, the man that had been watching him finally decided to make a move and would not hinder his advances, despite Jaejoong making his disdain quite apparent. At one point, the man had left, but came back with two drinks, setting one in front of Jaejoong, who declined it, though his own was nearly empty. He went to move his chair back to go to another seat, but the man had his arm around the back of the stool and Jaejoong found himself stuck, not wanting to make a scene and draw attention to himself. He was trying subtly to get the bartender’s attention, but the one running this side of the bar was moving between customers too quickly to focus on any one thing.

The man ran his hand up Jaejoong’s leg and squeezed his upper thigh through his dark denim. Jaejoong’s face tinted red and he pressed his legs together, keeping his head down. At the reaction, the man leaned by his ear.

“You sleep with men. I can tell.”

Jaejoong bit down and swallowed. “Please stop. You’re making me uncomfortable.”

“I can make you feel more than that.”

Jaejoong’s heart skipped a beat, his hands starting to get clammy. As the man’s hand ran closer to his groin, his shoulders hunched up as he gripped his glass tighter, getting ready to throw what was left in the man’s face.

“Hyung! I didn’t know you were here!”

Jaejoong straightened up as both he and the man turned to look behind them.

Coming up was a familiar face wearing an opened suit jacket over a buttoned-up white shirt and jeans. Changmin now stood on the opposite side of Jaejoong, grabbing him around the shoulders with his left arm as he pulled him into a side hug. Jaejoong, still fighting back the shock of physically seeing his old band mate, awkwardly returned the embrace. Changmin pulled back, still smiling as he looked at the man still touching Jaejoong.

His smile fell to a look of disgust.

“Who are you?” His tone matched his expression.

Before Jaejoong could get a word in, the man brought his arm that had been resting on the back of Jaejoong’s chair to set on the JYJ artist’s back, making Jaejoong tense more. “I should be asking you that. Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt your elders when they’re busy?”

Changmin snorted. “You’re no elder. You’re just a pervert,” he sneered as he glanced to the man’s hand on Jaejoong’s thigh, and then looked back to his face, locking gazes. “I think you need to leave.”

The man’s eyes grew dark, challenging Changmin’s, whose were unrelenting. “We were having a conversation.”

“Hyung, are you ready to leave?” Jaejoong looked up at Changmin, who was still staring hard at the man. He clamped his jaw as he nodded his head. Changmin’s nodded in mimicry, seeing Jaejoong from his periphery. “See? We’re leaving, so go away.”

The middle-age man pursed his lips together, unmentionable words transferring through his gaze. He glanced down to Jaejoong, whose head was down and eyes looking sideways at him. He scoffed and took his hands back, muttering obscenities under his breath as he did what Jaejoong had been trying to get him to do for the last hour. Finally, Jaejoong’s entire posture relaxed and he released a breath he was not even aware he had been holding.

“Thank you,” he said as Changmin just nodded, gaze still following the man who appeared to be making it a point to stay within their view.

“Come on.” He patted Jaejoong’s shoulder. “Let’s go before he decides to come back.”

Jaejoong moved the chair back and stood up, making sure to reach into his back pocket and pull out whatever won he had to leave on the counter. He grabbed the hoodie that had been sitting on the back of the chair, putting it on as Changmin ushered him out of the bar, keeping close right behind him with his hand on Jaejoong’s lower back. He caught the man watching them and made sure to send him a coarse stare right before the duo left through the side door.

Once they were outside, Changmin put some distance between them, dropping his hand as Jaejoong zipped up his hoodie. “I owe you.” He pulled the hood up.

Laughing, Changmin responded, “Don’t you always?” They both chuckled. “Did you drive here?”

“Yeah. My car is….” He glanced around and looked behind him. “…somewhere….”

Changmin laughed again and knocked his shoulder into Jaejoong’s. “I don’t think hyung’s in any shape to drive, anyway.”

Jaejoong inhaled as he faced forward, biting the inside of his mouth. “You’re probably right.”

He could feel his head swimming, the effects of his six (or was it seven?) drinks finally making themselves obvious. Being on his guard around the man allowed his logic to take over, ignoring the effects of the alcohol, but now that the scenario was over, inebriation was slowly setting in.

“Well, I can either drive you home or you can sleep at the hotel I’m staying at.”

Jaejoong nodded, his walking becoming somewhat swayed. “I think that might be best. I can get my car in the morning, then?” Though he ended it in a question, Changmin took it as a statement and directed Jaejoong down a side street, getting off of the main sidewalk that was starting to get crowded with nighttime dwellers. “How far?”

“A couple of blocks. Trying to avoid people may make it a bit longer, though.” They both laughed, making Jaejoong stumble slightly and knock into the young Dong Bang Shin Ki member. Changmin set his hand between Jaejoong’s shoulder blades to help keep him upright.

“Ah—Changmin can get in trouble if we’re seen.”

Changmin raised his eyebrows as he nodded. “True. Then I guess that means that”—he grabbed the string on to the hood on Jaejoong’s sweater—“we can’t get caught.” He pulled down on the string, making half of the hoodie close.

“Hey—”

“Shh!” He put his hand over Jaejoong’s face, grabbing his shoulder with his other hand as he hunched down. “Not a word! The Master can hear all….”

He began rushing Jaejoong down the street, then pulled him off to the side behind a truck in a loading zone. He took his hand away from Jaejoong’s face, letting his elder adjust his hood as he looked around the truck. He looked at Jaejoong, who was staring at him with a bored expression. “Sooman can hear….”

“And I’m the one who’s drunk.”

Changmin cracked a smile as he pulled the top of the hood over Jaejoong’s face and jumped out from behind the truck, standing straight as Jaejoong pulled his hood back and walked over to him. “Come on,” he said as he took Jaejoong’s arm. “The hotel’s right up here.”

As they began walking at a faster speed, Jaejoong knitted his eyebrows together. “I thought it was a couple of blocks?”

Changmin glanced behind them, counting. “That was one,” he looked down in front of him. “This is two.” He looked ahead. “That will be three.” Jaejoong frowned and Changmin just laughed.

They finally got outside of the hotel, which was busy right outside as people were unloading luggage onto carts. The doorman opened the door as the two boys approached, bowing as they went inside, giving a slight bow as a thank you. A few people glanced at them as they made their way through the lobby, but it was obvious they only recognized Changmin, whereas Jaejoong was too concealed by his hoodie. A young girl took out her phone to try to get a picture, but the two boys disappeared behind a corner before she got the chance. Changmin pressed the button for the elevator when they got to it, glancing to make sure no one would follow. As the doors slid open, they quickly stepped in and Changmin pressed the button for the top floor, getting the doors to shut before anyone could slide in.

Jaejoong took the opportunity to pull his hood down and almost lost a bit of balance as the elevator began its ascent. They were silent as the numbers flashed by on the top of the doors. Changmin was leaning on the bar running along the back of the elevator and Jaejoong was seemingly interested in scuffmarks on his shoes.

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, hasn’t it?” Jaejoong looked up at Changmin, who shrugged. “And what an awkward way to meet up,” he laughed, causing Jaejoong to laugh awkwardly.

The elevator dinged when it reached the top floor and the duo stepped out. As they walked down the hall, Changmin took his wallet from his back pocket and removed his cardkey. Outside of 1422, he slid the card into the slot, pushing it open once it flashed green. He walked it with Jaejoong right behind him, the door shutting once they were inside. Jaejoong immediately glanced around the room: the queen-sized bed was centered against the wall in front of them, a dresser table with a television sitting on top of it was to their right and a small couch was centered underneath the window on the right-handed wall. Opposite was the counter holding the usual essentials (ice bucket, tea packets, stirrers, etc.) and the door to the restroom.

Jaejoong was chewing on his lip, watching as Changmin took his jacket off and tossed it on a chair near his suitcase. “It’s been…four years since we’ve been in the same room together,” Jaejoong trailed out as his eyes darted towards his old band mate. The air in the room became odd as their eyes connected, both sharing a similar expression. An awkward smile twitched at the corners of Jaejoong’s mouth. “You’ve grown up a lot.”

Changmin exhaled a laugh through his nose as he broke eye contact and looked at the floor, shrugging. “Doesn’t time do that to us all?” Jaejoong just nodded. Changmin looked up, eyes shining as he gave a toothless smile. “After all, hyung’s grown to be prettier.”

They both laughed.

“Changmin’s too nice. What a change!” As he laughed, Changmin picked up one of the pillows from the chair and threw it at him. Jaejoong caught it and set it down, stepping backwards as his equilibrium was thrown off balance. He fell against the door, laughing as Changmin came over to help him stand up. Once he had Jaejoong’s arm, Jaejoong grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, making both of them fall to the floor and fall into a round of hysterics. When Changmin went to push himself up, Jaejoong grabbed his shoulder and pushed him off, nearly causing the younger male to hit his head on the side of the curio next to the door. However, Changmin was still the first one to his feet, Jaejoong being too intoxicated to properly stand up without laughing and falling right back down.

After he stood back up, Changmin reached his hand to help Jaejoong up, which the eldest took this time and allowed himself to be hoisted. He fell against Changmin when he was back on his feet, this time bringing his arms around Changmin’s back and hugging him, setting his head against his chest. He released a sigh. “I missed you,” he said quietly as Changmin wrapped his own arms around his hyung’s shoulders and set his chin on Jaejoong’s head. He shut his eyes, inhaling as he felt Jaejoong’s heartbeat on his chest. “You really have grown, Changmin. You’ve matured a lot.”

Changmin laughed, this time lightly. “Is that a good thing?”

Jaejoong just nodded as he pressed more against him. “I’m tired….”

“That’s because you’re drunk.”

Again, Jaejoong nodded. “I don’t want to walk. Changmin, carry your hyung to bed.” He fell limp, making Changmin catch his weight before giving Jaejoong a look of disbelief. Shaking his head, he more or less pulled Jaejoong across the floor to the bed against the opposite wall. He bent down to set his friend’s upper body on the bed, then moved to grab his legs and prop them up, as well. Jaejoong cracked his eye open to look at him. “Still always so good to me.” He grinned, seeming to be content with himself as he shut his eyes back and pressed into the pillow. He held his hand up and waved it. “Changmin…,” he groaned. “Come lie down with me.” He turned his head to look up at the younger man, allowing his arm to fall back down.

Changmin’s eyebrows rose as he dropped his shoulders. “Hyung….”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes as he turned his head away, then moved to sit up. He shifted to pull his knees up and set his arms on them. He rubbed his eyes. “I really miss you guys. And it’s foolish for everyone to think we can all just move on like nothing happened.” He turned to look back at him, only to see Changmin’s eyes were starting to glaze over. He forced a half-smile on the corner of his mouth. “We might not get to spend the night together again.” His own eyebrows began to twitch upwards, creasing his forehead as his eyes shimmered.

Changmin bit down on his jaw, swallowing. His mouth opened and his lips moved, trying to form words, but he was having a difficult time forming them. At the reaction, Jaejoong chuckled and shook his head, staring down at his legs. “Sorry. I’m just drunk is all.” He shifted again, stretching out his legs. “I just need to sleep it off.” He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “But first, I need some water.” He stood up and made his way towards the bathroom, leaving Changmin to search around in front of him. “Now I remember why I don’t drink,” Jaejoong called from the bathroom as he turned the faucet on. The faucet turned off and he came out of the bathroom with a glass of water. He downed half of it as he made his way back to the bed. “I get too dehydrated.” He laughed awkwardly, trying to diffuse the tension that even a cleaver would have a difficult time hacking through. He looked at Changmin, who was still staring into the distance. His eyes darted back to the glass. Exhaling, he finished the water and set the glass on the tray a small coffee and teapot were on.

He walked next to Changmin, blinking hard as the room spun slightly. He shook his head staring at a spot on the bed. “Changmin, I’m so—”

He was interrupted as Changmin grabbed the side of his face and turned him to clash their mouths together. Changmin reached around Jaejoong’s back and moved him to stand directly in front of him, pressing their upper bodies together as he let his tongue enter Jaejoong’s opened mouth. He brushed his bottom lip against Jaejoong’s upper lip, and then bit his hyung’s lower lip, pulling at it lightly and garnering a small moan. Pulling back only to give them an inch of space to breathe, his heartbeat skipped – his eyes focusing on Jaejoong’s mouth.

“I’ve wanted to do that for ten years,” he breathed out. He lifted his gaze to see Jaejoong’s staring back at him. He ran his fingers through Jaejoong’s hair, lightly kissing him once more. “Hyung…I need you to promise me something.”

“Hm?” Jaejoong shivered as he felt Changmin’s other hand run up his back.

“Promise me that…you won’t regret this when you wake up.”

Jaejoong set his hands on Changmin’s chest, halting their actions momentarily. Heart pounding, he shook his head, cocking his head to the side as he stood taller to barely touch their lips together. “I promise.”

Seeming satisfied with the answer, he pulled Jaejoong as close as their bodies would allow and invaded his mouth. The response he received was Jaejoong’s hands entering his white button-up and separating the fabric, the buttons popping off as he let his hands run over Changmin’s chest. Changmin stepped forward, making Jaejoong step back and hit the edge of the bed, the two of them not even separating when they fell. Changmin reached to run both of his hands up and under Jaejoong’s ripped shirt, pulling it up over his chest. They broke apart momentarily to allow Changmin to take Jaejoong’s shirt all the way off and toss it to the side off of the bed. Taking the chance, Jaejoong pushed Changmin over, switching the positions as he swung his leg over and straddled the younger man. He leaned down to kiss him, and then trailed his lips down Changmin’s neck to his chest.

Changmin bit his bottom lip as he lifted his head to watch Jaejoong travel lower and lower, running his tongue down his abdomen as his body slid down his legs. He lightly bit the skin around Changmin’s navel, making the TVXQ member jerk before exhaling a grunt. As Jaejoong scraped his teeth closer to Changmin’s groin, his hands fumbled with the belt to his ally’s jeans. Finally getting the buckle undone, he unbuttoned them, then traced his mouth down to pull the zipper with his teeth. His eyes darted up to see Changmin watching him, his face flushed. Biting back a smirk, Changmin let his head fall back on the bed as Jaejoong began pulling Changmin’s jeans and boxer-briefs down over his groin. He aided by lifting himself enough to where Jaejoong could pull them down and Changmin kicked them off from around his ankles with his feet.

He lifted his head up again, breath catching in his throat at watching Jaejoong hold his length, hair moving as he began sucking the head. An electric current ran from his chest to his groin when Jaejoong took him into his mouth; his head fell back and he released a groan.

The sensation was amazing.

Not to say he had not had it done before, but knowing that it was Jaejoong’s hot breath around him made his heart skip and extremities tingle. Reflex had him wanting to press his legs together when Jaejoong began using his thumbs to massage his upper-inner thighs, but he refrained; instead, he bent his left leg and moved his right hand to run through Jaejoong’ hair. His saliva became thick as he tried to swallow and keep himself from thrusting upwards. His back arched when Jaejoong’s right hand ran up his stomach and lightly ran his nails back down. He had to force his head to lift back up, his body wracked with overwhelming sensations, to see what he had been wanting to see since they were all in Dong Bang Shin Ki together: Jaejoong’s head bobbing up and down on his length, his eyes closed and hair that would have been falling in front of his face had it not have been for Changmin holding it back.

He felt pressure mounting and he finally had to use his grip on Jaejoong’s hair to pull him off. Face red and somewhat out of breath, he sat up, pulled Jaejoong’s head back and invaded his mouth once again. Moving his hands to grab Jaejoong’s shoulders, he pushed him over and pinned him onto the bed underneath him. Once again, he grabbed a handful of Jaejoong’s hair, pulling his head back, only this time, he began sucking and biting his neck; meanwhile, his other hand ran over Jaejoong’s chest, down his “Always Keep the Faith” tattoo and over his nipple. As his mouth worked his hyung’s neck, his hand moved lower and he found himself trying to get Jaejoong’s belt off with one hand.

If only he could stop shaking.

A laugh escaped from Jaejoong’s throat as he decided to help out, but once he took his belt off, Changmin smacked his hands away and undid the button and zipper. He reached his hand into Jaejoong’s jeans, making a mental note that the older man was not wearing any undergarments. He pulled up to catch Jaejoong’s mouth, his other hand lightly stroking the other’s member. He moved his mouth down, tracing his tongue along Jaejoong’s neckline to his nipple, which he bit, getting a mixture between a moan and a yelp from his partner. But as he continued, Jaejoong sunk into the mattress; and when Changmin removed Jaejoong’s length from the confines of his jeans, he looked up to see Jaejoong biting his bottom lip.

He was…

Changmin lifted up only long enough to shift down and kiss around Jaejoong’s groin, lightly touching the shaft with the tips of his fingers. Jaejoong’s fingers gripped the sheets underneath him when he felt Changmin’s lips lightly touch the tip of the head. However, unlike when he, Jaejoong, took the other into his mouth, Changmin stopped and lifted up to pull Jaejoong’s jeans all of the way off. He had to halt for another moment, staring at the bare form of his hyung lying on the bed. It was a sight he had wanted to see for so long, but never thought he would have the chance. He leaned back down to catch Jaejoong’s mouth as his hand ran from Jaejoong’s groin up his abdomen, around his side and back down to grab the side of his buttock. His head went back down, this time tracing his tongue all the way from Jaejoong’s chest and abdomen to his length, which he finally took into his mouth.

Immediately, Jaejoong released a gasp, followed by a deep-pitted moan, as his initial reaction was to reach and grab the back of Changmin’s head. When he did, Changmin grabbed both of his hands and pinned them next to him, leaving Jaejoong to writhe as his leg kicked out and his toes curled.

His first time pleasuring a man and Changmin had to wonder if Jaejoong could tell.

It did not appear so, whereas when Changmin sucked as his head moved up, another moan – this one a bit louder – came out of the JYJ’s artist’s throat. Releasing one of Jaejoong’s hands, he allowed his now-free hand to move upwards, pulling off of Jaejoong’s groin as he pressed his index and middle finger into his hyung’s mouth. Jaejoong did not complain. Rather, he grabbed Changmin’s wrist and sucked his fingers, eyes opening partially to stare up. Changmin’s mouth opened, caught by the seductive side his eyes finally were able to witness.

Shy in public, but definitely not in the bedroom.

Jaejoong closed his eyes as Changmin slowly pulled his fingers back. The moment his mouth was free, Changmin took advantage of it as his fingers traveled to Jaejoong’s entrance and lightly pressed against it. Jaejoong cupped Changmin’s face and made the kiss more aggressive as Changmin slowly pushed his middle finger inside.

He was not as tight as Changmin thought he would have been, but it was a thought he quickly shook away.

He made a grunting noise and broke apart, pulling out as he shifted to get up. Jaejoong propped himself on his forearms as he watched Changmin lean over the bed to reach into a pocket of his suitcase. He sat back on the bed, now holding a condom wrapper and a small tube. Jaejoong, for some reason, could not help but laugh.

“Don’t laugh, hyung. It’s not nice.”

He glanced up, sending Jaejoong a quirky smirk as Jaejoong grinned and rolled his eyes. As Changmin tore open the wrapper, Jaejoong sat up and pressed his legs together, watching him with an oddly satisfied look on his face. As Changmin was putting on his condom, Jaejoong grabbed the tube and read the label before taking the cap off. He looked at Changmin, crawled towards him, bent his neck to look at his face and kissed him. Almost immediately, Changmin wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s back and moved him to where he was back lying on the bed. He lifted up and set his hand on Jaejoong’s forehead, pushing his hair back. Raising his eyebrows, Jaejoong held up the tube.

“Think you may need this?”

He smiled when Changmin tried to frown, but was unable to. He tried to take the tube, but Jaejoong pulled his hand back and pressed up to kiss Changmin’s bottom lip. “Hold out your hand,” he whispered, to which Changmin complied. Neither one of them even had to open their eyes as Jaejoong pushed out a fair amount onto Changmin’s fingers. Keeping his palm up, Changmin reached his hand down and began coating the outside of Jaejoong’s entrance before sliding, not one, but two fingers into him. Reflex had Jaejoong moaning as he dropped the tube and wrapped his arms around the younger male’s shoulders. After moving in-and-out for a moment, the Dong Bang Shin Ki member began spreading his fingers open, getting Jaejoong to shiver and break away from their embrace. He held Changmin tighter, which Changmin took as an invitation to insert a third finger.

“Ah—Hnng—!”

Changmin bit down when he felt Jaejoong’s nails dig into his back, but continued to probe. It got Jaejoong to release mixtures of moans and pants as his grip loosened, then tightened. Finally, Changmin extracted his fingers and lined himself up. His eyes darted to look at Jaejoong’s face, which were watching his attempt before looking at his face. Their mouths met again as Changmin pressed against him, easily sliding in. He grabbed Jaejoong’s leg and pushed it up as he slowly pulled out before sliding back in.

Jaejoong broke away.

“You don’t…have to be so…gentle, Changmin,” he said softly, face turning redder than it had been as he avoided eye contact.

At the reaction, Changmin grinned. “Careful what you say, hyung. I could break you.”

At that, they met eyes, as though challenging each other.

A smile broke across Jaejoong’s face. “As long as you put me back together.”

Changmin snickered and pressed their faces together, making sure to shove himself in one harsh movement. Jaejoong tried to break away to release a shout, but Changmin held his head in place with the grip on his hair. He repeated his action, this time breaking away and letting Jaejoong release the shout that was gargled down with a moan. Grabbing Jaejoong’s other leg, Changmin pushed both of his legs back to where his knees were by his head and he could push himself in and out at a faster pace, garnering louder and louder moans from the man underneath him. He released Jaejoong’s left leg, which Jaejoong promptly used to wrap around the younger male’s back.

Still seeming somewhat hesitant, Changmin set his hand on Jaejoong’s collarbone. Picking up on his tentativeness, Jaejoong took Changmin’s wrist and guided it towards his neck. Everything went on as though it were moving in slow motion. His thrusts slowed down as his fingers lightly trailed down his elder’s jugular, contemplating. His thumb rested on one side of Jaejoong’s larynx as his fingers pressed against the other side; then he felt his hand put down a slight amount of pressure and Jaejoong—

Jaejoong looked stunning.

His head thrown back, elongating his neck as his hair fell away from his face, revealing his shut eyes and opened mouth.

It was one of the most erotic things Changmin had seen.

Jaejoong was allowing him to choose when he could breathe and when he could not.

And perhaps that was why Changmin found himself getting faster and harder, and why Jaejoong’s moans were getting so loud that they were ringing in his ears like music. And perhaps that was also why Jaejoong was digging into Changmin’s back to such an extent that, at one point, Changmin could swear he felt wetness drip down his back. Yet, at the moment, that did not matter and, as he drove Jaejoong closer and closer to his breaking point, it was taking all of his self-control to hold back.

It was not much longer before Jaejoong’s voice broke and he wound up spilling his seed onto his own stomach. His expression was what pushed Changmin over the edge, emptying the contents of his own.

The feeling Changmin wanted to experience; the expression that Changmin had wanted to see; it had taken a decade, and it was worth every second.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong meets up with an old friend while out at a nearby bar. Their chance meet-up leads into a secret relationship that they not only have to conceal from their friends and family, but the media.

**2**

Changmin inhaled, shutting his eyes tighter as a bright light flashed in his face. He was cursing the light for disrupting his sleep and ruining what had felt like one of the most intense dreams he had had. He turned his head to the side away from it and shifted on the bed. The movement garnered a reaction from something heavy lying on his chest and he moved his arm around the other person’s shoulders, relaxing as he let his body fall heavy. His eyebrows furrowed and he opened his eyes to look down. His chest felt heavy as he smiled and laid his head back down, tightening his grip and rubbing Jaejoong’s arm.

Okay.

Not an intense dream: an intense night and ultimate reality.

He turned to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was still early; just a little after six. Meaning that he had three hours before he had to be at the television station for a talk-show appearance. Perhaps if he could move off of the bed without waking his partner, he could get dressed and pick up something to eat. That and he would really appreciate the sunlight to not be hitting him right in the face. He tried to move his lower body towards his edge of the bed, but when the mattress shifted, so did Jaejoong. Changmin fell still, sighing. He paused for a moment before trying again, this time able to get one leg off of the bed. He turned his upper body towards Jaejoong, slowly slid his arm out from under him and began to push away, making sure not to move too quickly and wake him.

By the time he was off of the bed, he was starting to create ideas about the obstacle being an Olympic sport. He shifted through the clothes strewn all over the floor, tossing Jaejoong’s into their own pile as he grabbed his pants from last night. He grabbed one of his shirts that were strewn across the chair that his shirt from last night was on and, as he pulled it over his head, he made a grab for his wallet and phone that were sitting on the floor. Sitting on the dresser was a toboggan and his facemask, which he made sure to take with him before silently leaving the room. As he walked to the elevator, he slipped his standard concealment, stepping around a cleaner’s cart. While he was on the elevator, a woman and her son got on. She stole a couple of glances towards him, but he was acting to be concerned with something on his phone. They got off on the first floor and as he walked into the lobby, he found that the crowd was larger than it was last night, which made it more difficult to go through it unnoticed.

He kept his head down as he made his way, ignoring anyone who was looking in his direction. Once he was outside, he was able to relax a bit more and fixed his toboggan as he made a left to a café. The woman working the counter called to him a good morning and turned to get what it was he had gotten two days in a row. She set a small bowl of kongguksu and boxed gaeran tost on the counter, smiling as he approached and turned to fix him a tea.

“May I also get another tea, a kongnamulbap and oi naengguk?”

She set the cup of tea next to the sandwich. “Entertaining this morning?”

He laughed at the question, which received a light one from her, as well. “Trying to.”

Reaching under the counter into the small, glass fridge, she took out a small bowl. While she was getting the rice, Changmin reached into his back pocket to take out his wallet and take out 13,000. After she put the items in a bag, they exchanged and he received his change. “Will I get to see Oppa tomorrow?”

“Oppa has two more days.”

They both laughed again and he thanked her as he took the bag and left the café.

The moment he was out of the café and halfway back to the hotel, he was stopped by a younger female, asking if she could take a picture with him. He fought between saying he was in a hurry and giving her the opportunity and fell to the latter. He leaned next to her when she stood next to him and held up her cellphone to take the picture, making sure to thank him as she went to her phone and disappeared around the corner.

By the time he got back to the room, Jaejoong was absent from the bed and the bathroom door was closed with the light on and shower running. While his partner was cleaning up, he was setting the food out on the table near the window, then fell down on the bed and turned the tele on. A newscaster was talking about stock prices, which he changed to a movie that appeared familiar, though he was unable to figure out why. It was a while before Jaejoong finally came out of the shower, clad in a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another. He stood outside of the door, watching the screen for a moment before Changmin finally looked over to him.

“I smell food,” Jaejoong said as he walked over to the table. He picked up the bowl of cucumber soup, cracked the lid and sniffed it. “Ah—Changmin never forgets what I like.”

Changmin nodded as he sat up on the bed and moved to get off of it. He took the bowl away from Jaejoong when he approached him, making the older man frown. “Eating while so exposed. Hyung should feel ashamed.” Jaejoong merely stuck out his tongue as a response. He groaned and began looking around the room for his clothes. He located the pile Changmin had made with them and, while he was getting dressed, Changmin opened and set out the food.

“You never did tell me why you’re in the area.”

Changmin glanced over his shoulder to see Jaejoong button his jeans. “I’ve to be on a talk-show today at nine, then a magazine photo shoot afterwards at the studio here.” Jaejoong walked back towards the table just as he got his shirt on. “Then tomorrow, Yunho will be here and we’re doing a promotional performance for _TENSE_ , followed by a fan-signing and another talk show.”

Jaejoong picked up the sandwich and, like he had done to the soup, smelled it, then raised his eyebrows. “Yunho will be here?” Changmin stared at him, mouth closed as he shook his head. There was a moment’s pause before Jaejoong smiled and laughed. “I guess that means I’ll have to make myself scarce, then.”

Changmin snatched the sandwich from his hand. “You’ll have to do it sooner than tomorrow if you take my food.”

Jaejoong pursed his lips together. “Ouch. Treated so horribly by someone younger. What have I done wrong?” He clicked his tongue and grabbed the kongnamulbap, then held it up and looked at Changmin. “Your highness, may I?” Changmin took his sweet egg and tea as he mocked Jaejoong by moving his mouth with inaudible words. He sat on the edge of the bed, set his tea on the bedside table and opened the box with his food. Jaejoong grabbed the chopsticks sitting on the table and sat down in the chair as he took off the lid. “Thank you.” All Changmin responded with was a grunt as he bit into his food. Jaejoong mixed his own food before starting on it.

They sat listening to the film playing on the television for the next few minutes. Though the air in the room was different than it had been the night before, it was still hanging thick, both feeling somewhat awkward; although it was uncertain as whether it was due to their actions last night or being together for the first time in years.

Perhaps it was a bit of both.

When he was finished, Changmin tossed the box in the trashcan by the table, nearly missing it, and fell backwards on the bed. “I don’t want to do anything today. Hyung, go in my place.”

Jaejoong laughed. “I don’t think I’m tall enough.”

“That’s the only reason? Aish…tell them I shrunk, then.”

He heard Jaejoong get up, then the bed shifted as Jaejoong fell down next to him. “That means I get to be stone-hearted to people I meet. Isn’t that difficult?”

“For you, maybe.” He reached his arm over and hit Jaejoong in the stomach, making him jerk and roll over. He laughed when Jaejoong called him a horrible person. Shifting, Jaejoong lay on his stomach and turned his head to face the younger man, frowning slightly, making Changmin scoff. “That look doesn’t work on me, anymore. I’ve adapted.”

“Ah…turning me away, already. I think I’ve made a mistake!” Jaejoong shoved his face into the blanket and inhaled.

“It took you this long to realize it?”

Jaejoong turned his head to look at Changmin and puffed out his cheeks before sticking his tongue out. At the reaction, Changmin chuckled before leaning over and catching his mouth. Jaejoong turned slightly to his side as Changmin moved closer and cupped his face. The younger member pushed Jaejoong’s shoulder, making it to where the eldest was now lying on his back as Changmin’s upper body leaned against him. They broke away and Jaejoong smirked at Changmin’s over-serious expression.

“You taste like sugar.” Changmin made a grunting noise as he moved back down to catch Jaejoong’s lips once more.

The heat that he had been experiencing the night prior seemed to be coming back to the younger man once more. Having Jaejoong beneath him, he found himself wanting to touch every inch of him all over again. He ran his hands down Jaejoong’s chest and stomach and, when he came to the bottom of his shirt, he ran his hands underneath it. Jaejoong gasped into his mouth when his nipples were teased, which had Changmin snicker as he moved his mouth to Jaejoong’s jaw. Jaejoong bit down a groan as, while Changmin’s tongue ran across his jaw line and neck, the young member’s hands tackled his belted jeans.

“Why did you have me get dressed again?” Jaejoong breathed as Changmin used one of his hands to cover Jaejoong’s mouth.

He kept his hand on Jaejoong’s mouth as he lifted Jaejoong’s shirt with his other hand to bare his stomach. He let his hand abandoned Jaejoong’s mouth and he shifted. Jaejoong propped himself up on his forearms as Changmin slid down the bed and grip the JYJ member’s waistband to his jeans. He only slid them down far enough to expose Jaejoong’s length, which he took no time to slide his mouth around. Jaejoong groaned as he fell back on the bed. He ran his hand through Changmin’s hair, shut his eyes and let the sensation take over. He lightly jerked when he felt Changmin insert his index finger into his rectum, which had him bite back a moan as the younger man’s digit probed around, managing to lightly hit his prostate, causing a tingling sensation to radiate through his groin.

He felt Changmin leave him, but as he pulled up to see why, Changmin took his jeans off the rest of the way, and then leaned over him on the bed. He caught Jaejoong’s mouth before grabbing Jaejoong’s shoulder and having him turn around where he was face down on the bed. Jaejoong heard the other shift around and released a breath as his heart began pounding in his chest. His mind began racing as he was dragged back to his time in TVXQ – his time when he was dating Yunho and Changmin was trying to hide his obvious crush on him.

However, his thoughts were cut short when he felt two cold, wet digits enter him. He arched when a third slid in with ease and a moan escaped his throat. Changmin’s other arm wrapped around his stomach and he made Jaejoong sit to where his knees were underneath him, exposing him in a way that, despite everything he was used to doing, made his face flush red. Having the younger member not only see him in such a state, but be the one putting him in it, it was the apprehension he should have felt last night, but the alcohol kept him from experiencing.

Changmin began kissing down his back, his lips tracing down his spine, causing Jaejoong to shiver. The shiver was replaced by a mixed shout as Changmin slid a fourth finger into him. Changmin leaned up by his head, tracing the outside with his tongue before he breathed into Jaejoong’s ear.

“Tell me how much you want it, hyung,” he whispered, causing Jaejoong to moan as the younger man’s fingers probed. When he felt Changmin’s thumb follow suit, Jaejoong released a shout and his upper body fell down on the bed, his fingers twisting in the sheets on the bed as his backside stayed propped up. As Changmin twisted and slid his fingers in and out, Jaejoong tried to bite back groans and shouts; however, it failed and he ended up crying out into the sheets, begging for Changmin to keep going. Changmin seemed more than happy to oblige as he slid his hand in, passed the knuckles and to his wrist.

Jaejoong nearly screamed, his entire body shaking as Changmin kissed his neck and shoulders – the younger man’s hand twisting and pumping inside him.

His eyes reddened, his entire body tingling as he panted, mixed with moans and screams.

“Ah—Changmin! Please don’t stop! Pl-ease!”

Changmin snickered, pushing his hand in further, making Jaejoong shout as the JYJ member tried to stifle his screams into the bedding. Changmin leaned over him and wrapped his freehand around Jaejoong’s hips and grabbing hold of his length. Jaejoong tried to pull his head up, but was only able to set his chin on the bed as his breath caught in his throat, coming out in a choked cry.

As Changmin continued to pump and twist inside him, and his other hand stroked his length, Jaejoong was crying, his voice completely betraying everything in his being as he screamed and cried, calling Changmin’s name and begging for him to go faster and not to stop. Soon after, Jaejoong’s entire body contracted and his spilled his seed on Changmin’s hand and the bedding below. His rectum tightened around Changmin’s hand when he came, which had Changmin nearly purr into his ear as he lightly bit Jaejoong’s earlobe.

Jaejoong collapsed onto the bed and, slowly and carefully, Changmin removed his hand; Jaejoong’s body made a slight popping noise as he exited and Changmin sat back, staring at Jaejoong’s backside. He grabbed both sides of Jaejoong’s buttocks and spread them apart, as though mesmerized by the older man contracting.

The JYJ member released a cry, muffled into the bed sheets. At the noise, Changmin pulled up and grabbed Jaejoong’s face, having him turn to face him. He touched his nose to Jaejoong’s nose as he processed Jaejoong’s red and tear-strewn face. Changmin pressed their mouths together, fully exploring Jaejoong’s mouth as the older man continued to moan, his body tensing from the effects of the orgasm. He turned his upper body to face Changmin and, when the younger man pulled away from the kiss, Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Changmin’s chest and hugged him tightly, burying his face into his chest as he bit back another cry. His opening throbbed and, when Changmin laid down on the bed, Jaejoong gripped his shirt, trying to recover.

Changmin wrapped his arm around Jaejoong’s shoulder and kissed the top of his head before the two of them sunk into the mattress.

Unlike before, Jaejoong had no witty retorts and Changmin stared up at the ceiling, feeling Jaejoong’s heart beat against his chest. Jaejoong continued to release grunts and groans, his body continuing to shake, each which had him cling tighter against Changmin.

“Jaejoong hyung, you’re so beautiful,” Changmin said softly as he tightened his grip around the older man’s shoulders. Jaejoong tensed again, trying to get his body to stop shaking. He grabbed Jaejoong’s jaw and had the man look up, meeting their lips. Jaejoong groaned against his mouth as Changmin’s tongue darted in and out. He pulled back and kissed Jaejoong’s forehead.

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Jaejoong asked as he set his head back on Changmin’s chest.

“What?” Jaejoong’s faced flushed red and he covered his face with the younger man’s shirt. Changmin laughed and squeezed Jaejoong’s shoulders, kissing the top of his head once more. “Hyung, you’re not exactly subtle.”

Jaejoong laughed into his shirt nervously.

“Changmin doesn’t exactly make me feel like I need to be.” He fell silent, keeping his face covered by the younger man’s shirt as Changmin laughed.

“I can’t help it.” Jaejoong pulled his face up and set his cheek on Changmin’s chest. “Hyung’s just so pretty when he feels good.”

“It was your ultimate goal….”

Changmin laughed. “My secret has been revealed! Ah, I’m going to have to think of a new method. But”—he kissed Jaejoong’s head again—“as long as Jaejoong stays with me, I can make sure he always feels good.”

Jaejoong shook as he clung to his ex-band mate.

“It’s a blackmail,” he trailed out as he shut his eyes and breathed in Changmin’s scent. “The Dong Bang Shin Ki maknae has discovered my secret and now is forcing me. I must be an addict.”

“As long as I can be your dealer, I think we’ll be okay.”

Jaejoong laughed and he pulled up to connect their lips.

An addiction-based relationship.

Even the logic appeared flawed, but, at the moment, neither one of them could have cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always suspected Changmin would be (if he isn't already) into BDSM.   
> The question is can Jaejoong handle that type of thing? (;O o)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how this is going! (^ ^*)


End file.
